1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mouse exterminators and, more specifically, to a trap containing electrocution apparatus therein.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electric mouse traps are known in the prior art. Examples of such prior art are Ratchford (U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,723), which discloses a box with convergent walls extending from an opening therein. The floor and metal strips in the wall are convergent whereby, when a mouse enters the opening between the walls and walks sufficiently far into the box to contact the metal strips, it will be electrocuted. A problem with this type of arrangement is that the mouse must be willing to walk into a pair of convergent walls before the trap can perform its function.
Other prior art which operates in the same or a similar manner for exterminating rodents are Kaiser (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,899,199), Tidwell (4,074,456), Fitzgerald (4,497,130) as well as German Pat. No. 338,762.
None of the above noted prior art provides the simultaneous properties of providing a rodent trap wherein the rodent is readily attracted to the trap, is quickly and easily exterminated when in the trap and is easily removed from the trap after extermination.